


Kembali Padamu

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, modified canon, newtmas - Freeform, time leap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Thomas terbangun di suatu tempat asing yang jauh berbeda dari dunianya berasal: tidak ada crank, tidak ada Wicked. Bumi damai sentosa serta kota tempat tinggalnya tentram dan aman. Dan yang terpenting; ada Newt di sisinya.[disertakan untuk event Loka Cita]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Loka Cita





	Kembali Padamu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Maze Runner Trilogy milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter Newt & Thomas. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Playlist: Stray Kids - Mixtape : On Track  
> (Judulnya juga mengambil dari potongan lagu ini)

Untuk kesekian kali, Thomas terbangun dalam keadaan linglung, di suatu sore ketika ia mendapati dirinya tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Tempat ini jauh lebih terang dan bersih, bukan kotak berterali besi yang bergerak membantingnya secara menakutkan. Namun, firasatnya berkata ada yang aneh kala ia bangkit berdiri lalu bergegas melongok melewati pagar beton. Mendapati dirinya berada di balkon bangunan lantai dua. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengetuk satu-persatu pintu yang berjajar di sepanjang lorong, sebelum memutuskan untuk memeriksa pintu pertama di hadapannya━tempat di mana ia tergeletak tadi.

Thomas sempat khawatir Wicked mempermainkan ingatannya kembali. Ini adalah dunia berbeda di luar Safe Haven━tempat segala kekacauan hidupnya terjadi. Namun, ia juga tidak merasakan ada tanda bahaya, berbeda dari saat dilempar ‘Kotak’ dalam Maze dulu. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dan sedikit kecemasan muncul ke permukaan.

Tempat apa ini? Di mana dirinya sekarang?

_Mengapa ia selalu terjebak dalam pertanyaan semacam ini?_

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum bangun linglung di sini, ialah huru-hara pesta malam di tepi pantai Safe Haven.

Thomas menarik gagang pintu━yang ternyata tidak terkunci, lalu melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ruangan pertama berisi perabotan lengkap namun tidak ada orang. Pandangannya disambut oleh cahaya terang yang berasal dari lampu, dan penciumannya menghidu aroma rempah (yang sepertinya) berasal dari dapur.

Thomas memutuskan untuk memeriksa hingga ke dalam. Ia melewati ruangan seraya matanya tak lepas mengawasi sekeliling. Sama sekali tidak mengira kejutan itu adalah sesuatu yang selama ini didambakannya. Ketika langkahnya mencapai dapur dan melihat Newt di sana, ia tertegun membeku di tempat. Lelaki itu berdiri menghadap kompor, memunggunginya━ia jelas masih ingat postur tubuhnya mulai dari kepala rambut hingga punggung.

Thomas mulai berpikir dirinya sudah gila, atau ia sedang terjebak dalam mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya.

*

“Newt?!” Thomas berseru, memastikan apakah ini nyata atau ilusi. 

_Tidak mungkin!_ pikirnya.

“Tommy? Kamu sudah bangun?”

Thomas terlalu terpana hingga ia tidak mengerti harus mengucap kalimat apa, selain berkata, “Aku baru saja terbangun di luar pintu! Tempat apa ini?”

Akan tetapi, Newt yang dengan santainya menjawab, “Apa? Aku tadi meninggalkanmu tidur di kamar!” Itu membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

“Tempat apa ini?!” Thomas mengulang tanya.

Ketika Newt mematikan kompor, barulah lelaki itu menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi. Dahinya mengernyit memandangi Thomas yang raut wajahnya tampak seperti orang linglung.

“Hei, Tommy. Ada apa? Kamu melupakan rumahmu sendiri?”

“Rumah apa … maksudmu?”

“Katakan ada apa denganmu?” Newt mengambil langkah-langkah lebar menuju ke arahnya.

Langkah Thomas bergerak mundur.

“Apa kamu juga mulai melupakan kekasihmu?” Newt bertanya. 

“Newt, aku tak paham!”

Mata Thomas memandang sekeliling dengan keheranan yang tak dapat dibendung. Dahi berkerut sangat dalam. Mata menatap tajam, menguarkan aura permusuhan. Ia menepis tangan Newt yang berusaha menarik bahunya.

Ia sungguh merindukan Newt━ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu, tapi bukan dengan cara begini.

“Apa ini semacam ujian Wicked versi lain yang mirip Glade?”

Thomas tak menunggu jawaban dan ia segera menghambur keluar pintu dapur. Mengabaikan seruan Newt di belakang. Ia mendapati pintu menuju kamar tidur dan tak ragu untuk memasukinya. Ada ranjang besar di tengah-tengah kamar, lemari bercermin dan meja di bawah jendela yang terbuka. Sebaris cahaya menyelinap melintasi tirai, membentuk bayang-bayang jatuh di muka lantai.

Jantung Thomas berdegup kencang. Matanya memindai seisi kamar dengan tatapan frustrasi _'_ _aku tak percaya! Ini di mana?'_

Newt sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia juga tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan di raut wajahnya.

“Newt, tempat apa ini?”

“Kamu bercanda ya, Tommy? Ini kamar kita berdua!”

“Apa?!”

Newt menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan fakta itu walau rasanya terdengar rancu. “Ya. Ini rumah kita berdua, Tommy.” Newt meneguk ludahnya. “Kita tinggal bersama. Kamu lupa?”

Sekilas Thomas terluput mencermati rona merah yang sempat melintas di pipi Newt.

“Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!” Punggung Thomas terhempas ke dinding. Ia nyaris merosot lemas di lantai.

“Ke sini, Tommy. Tenanglah dulu. Ada yang salah denganmu.”

Sejenak Thomas meragu. Ia mulai berpikir untuk _lari,_ kabur cepat menuju pintu keluar━seperti kebiasaannya saat merasa terjebak di suatu tempat. Namun kemudian, ia melihat Newt, yang duduk tenang di tepi ranjang, menepuk-nepuk tempat di sisinya, dan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan _Tommy._

Benar-benar tak karuan. Perasaannya kala melihat Newt, lebih dari sekadar rindu. Ini adalah kejutan yang menyakitkan. Melihat lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan memohon, ia benar-benar ingin menghambur dan mendekapnya lebih dari apapun. Namun, setiap sel dalam memorinya mengingatkan bahwa lelaki itu tidak semestinya hidup.

“Kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, itu adalah kamu, Newt … Kamu sudah … Aku melihatmu sudah ....”

Thomas tercekat, tak sanggup menuntaskan kalimat itu.

“Ayo, Tommy. Kemari.” Dengan sabar, lelaki pirang itu mengulangi permintaannya.

_Tommy …_

Rasanya sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ia mendengar panggilan ini.

Thomas menyerah━di luar kebiasaannya. Bila memang _Newt_ di sini adalah orang berbeda dengan _Newt_ yang dikenalinya, mungkin panggilan itu akan menyangkal kebenarannya.

Thomas tak dapat menahan langkah-langkahnya kala terhuyung mendekati Newt di sisi ranjang. Ia membiarkan Newt merengkuh bahunya dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan.

“Mungkin kepalamu terbentur, Tommy?”

Ada gejolak menyakitkan kala Newt mengunci tatapannya dan Thomas menyelami dalamnya arti tatapan itu.

Thomas merasakan jari-jemari Newt meluncur di antara helai rambutnya, lalu tangan itu berpindah memijat dahi. Aneh tapi ia menikmati afeksi ini dan merasa nyaman dengannya.

“Aku lupa ingatan lagi?” tanyanya seraya memejam mata. 

Ia tahu ini salah. Newt tidak seharusnya _hidup_ di sini. Newt sudah _mati._ Tetapi mengapa? Newt yang ini terasa sangat nyata?

“Apa maksudmu dengan _lagi?_ Jelas ini kali pertama untukmu. Kecuali kamu dulu pernah amnesia dan tak menceritakan apapun padaku.”

“Kalau begitu, bantu aku mengingatnya kembali. Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi.”

*

“Jadi ini dunia yang berbeda?”

“Tommy, sejak tadi, semua ucapanmu tak ada yang masuk akal.”

Mereka membicarakan hal ini lagi seusai makan malam.

Newt menuangkan teh hangat, bergantian dalam dua cangkir mungil di meja.

Thomas mengamati motif bunga iris yang menghiasi cangkir itu.

“Menurutmu ucapanmu juga masuk akal bagiku? Bahwa kita tinggal bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih? Dan bahwa kita sudah terjebak rutinitas di rumah selama beberapa minggu? Bahwa━”

“Tommy!” Newt meninggikan suara tanpa sadar. “Dengarkan semua penjelasanku dulu. Jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan, oke?”

Newt mengulurkan cangkir teh pertama pada Thomas. Ia lalu menyesap cangkirnya sendiri.

“Baik. Baik,” Thomas menjawab. “Tapi aku ingin penjelasan ilmiah yang masuk akal, Newt.”

Newt membiarkan Tomas menyesap tehnya seraya menimbang jawaban untuk dirangkai.

“Yeah. Mungkin ini seperti _realita alternatif?_ ”

“Realita Alternatif?” Thomas mengulangi kalimatnya.

“Mungkin saja teori fiksi ilmiah itu benar. Bahwa ada realita berbeda yang bersanding dengan dunia kita. Bahwa dunia tempatmu berasal sudah hancur━mungkin masa depan? Dan ada virus-virus mengerikan, serta uji coba survival mematikan, yang melibatkan organisasi Wicked atau apalah. Aku percaya mungkin begitu?”

“Tapi kupikir aku masih belum percaya ….”

“Ya. Kupikir memang sulit bagimu, sebagai pihak yang terlempar ke sini dan terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia …”

Newt menyalakan televisi yang menampilkan segmen liputan pandemi yang melanda (hampir) seluruh dunia. Itu bukan virus _flare_ seperti yang Thomas kenali dari dunianya━setidaknya belum mencapai tahap mengerikan seperti itu.

“Lalu _Thomas_ yang seharusnya di sini, di sisimu …” Thomas berujar dengan hati-hati, “terlempar ke duniaku di sana? Menggantikan aku?”

Pandangan Newt teralih sepenuhnya pada Thomas, yang mencoba memahami maksud tatapan itu, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Hingga pemuda pirang itu mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Siapa yang bisa memastikannya?”

Thomas mengendikkan bahu. Otaknya berpikir keras.

“Newt …” Thomas mendesis lirih ketika tangan Newt mengusap bahunya. 

Ia belum terbiasa dengan kontak fisik setiap lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyentuhnya.

“Di sana … aku sudah mati bukan?” Newt bertanya.

Thomas mengedipkan mata dua kali, yang dipahami sebagai ganti isyarat anggukan kepala. Tangan Newt yang bertengger di bahu, diraihnya dan digenggamnya pelan.

“Setidaknya, bisakah kamu berakting━pura-pura menjadi Thomas- _ku_ yang biasa?”

Thomas tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. “Kalau itu permintaanmu. Mungkin aku bisa berakting ….”

Ia mengecup punggung tangan Newt yang tak dapat menahan bibirnya rekah oleh senyuman.

*

“Rasanya seperti mimpi, Newt.”

Thomas tadi hendak tidur di sofa ruang tamu tapi raut wajah Newt yang memelas itu mengurungkan niatnya hingga mereka pun berakhir berbaring di ranjang bersama.

Ini sungguh seperti mimpi. Dengan Newt berada dekat dengannya. Terasa sangat nyata. Thomas bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Newt, lalu detak jantungnya dan deru nafasnya. Benar-benar dekat.

“Kalau benar ini mimpi, Tommy ….”

Newt meraih tangannya dan menyatukan telapak tangan mereka berdua. “Tidakkah kamu ingin menikmatinya?”

Thomas tercekat. Ia tidak yakin oleh debaran aneh yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak ingat apakah dulu pernah memikirkan perasaannya untuk Newt hingga tahap sejauh ini. Ia hanya ingat lelaki itu selalu memberinya atensi khusus semenjak di Glade━bahkan hingga masa-masa yang jauh lebih berat setelahnya. Mungkin benar bahwa perasaan mereka berkembang menjadi spesial. Ia baru menyadari hal itu ketika mengingat semua kepahitan yang berasal dari penyesalannya; Newt mati karena ia gagal menyelamatkannya, lalu rasa pedih akibat kehilangan, dan surat wasiat yang mengiris hatinya.

Thomas tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun setelah meraba leher dan menyadari kalungnya tidak ada!

Tahu-tahu Thomas sudah mengungkung Newt di bawahnya. Tangan mengunci kepala di satu sisi, sementara tangan lain menyentuh leher Newt. Ketemu! Ia meraba tabung silinder yang menggantung di kalung itu. Masih ada dan tidak hilang. Tapi━

_Tentu saja! Kalung itu kan milik Newt!_

Thomas membatin lesu.

Newt, yang terlambat bereaksi atas tindakan Thomas dan baru menyadari dirinya terkunci di bawah lelaki itu, berbisik lemah, “Hei, Tommy?”

Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau Thomas memang menangkap rona merah selintas menghiasi pipi lelaki di bawahnya.

Thomas tertegun di posisinya. Menatap Newt lebih lekat. Ia batal mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya soal kalung.

“Ya. Benar katamu,” ujar Thomas. “Aku punya dua pilihan; menikmati _mimpi_ bersamamu, atau memikirkan jalan keluarnya.”

Ada rasa kecewa menyelinap dalam diri Newt kala Thomas menarik diri dan kembali ke posisi semula; berbaring menepi hingga jauh ke tepi ranjang.

“Lalu yang mana pilihanmu?” Newt bertanya.

Thomas menoleh sebentar sebelum beralih menghadapkan punggung padanya. “Menikmatinya, kurasa.”

Thomas memilih pasif. Meskipun ia nyaris tak mengenali dirinya lagi. Ia yang dulu paling keras menolak kekangan dalam bentuk apapun, paling benci dijebak dalam situasi membingungkan tanpa diberi satupun penjelasan. Ia yang lebih memilih menantang maut dibanding dibodohi agar mau diam dan menerima takdir. Apakah Wicked (lagi-lagi) yang menjebaknya bersama Newt dan memaksanya menelan ilusi ini?

Kali ini ia tak ingin peduli.

*

Ada loteng yang tersambung dengan dapur, tempat mereka menanam bunga dan tanaman rambat. Matahari pagi bersinar hangat kala Newt mengajak Thomas merawat dan menyiramnya.

“Sebetulnya aku masih tidak percaya … pada cerita-ceritamu itu.” Newt memulai bicara.

“Kamu masih percaya aku ini _Thomas_ kekasihmu yang asli?”

Rasa ganjil itu tak dapat ditahan, merambat dalam diri Thomas kala kata _kekasih_ meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa sepenuhnya, sungguh.

Newt mengangguk. “Tapi setelah seluruh keanehan ini, kurasa aku sudah yakin.”

Thomas memerhatikan kalung di leher Newt. Ia ingin tahu apakah silinder metalik di kalung itu menyimpan kertas surat atau apa.

“Keanehan seperti apa contohnya?”

“Astaga, Tommy. Aku tahu sifatmu. Biasanya kamu banyak tingkah, ceriwis, dan (agak) menjengkelkan. Akhir-akhir ini kamu lebih banyak diam dan tidak mau bercerita apapun padaku. Kamu juga tidak━”

Newt tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Thomas melirik dari sudut mata, ingin tahu mengapa telinga Newt memerah. Apakah lelaki pirang itu sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengannya?

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, “Aku tidak ... kenapa?”

“Kamu tak tertarik menyentuhku.”

Thomas terperangah. Gunting di tangannya tertahan━setelah nyaris menyayat ibu jarinya sendiri━membuat tangkai daun itu terpotong miring hingga mengiris daun di sebelahnya.

“Oh! Kamu ingin aku berakting seperti cara _dia_ memperlakukanmu juga?”

“Hei. Kemarin kamu sudah mengatakan persetujuanmu, ingat?”

Gunting jatuh di papan kayu. Tahu-tahu Thomas sudah merapat pada Newt, mengejutkan lelaki itu dengan meliminasi jarak wajah mereka berdua.

“Boleh aku lihat kalungmu?” pinta Thomas.

Newt terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Satu tangannya yang membawa botol _spray_ berisi cairan pestisida, menggantung di udara. Dan tangan satunya bergerak refleks menyerahkan kalung yang telah dilepas.

“Thanks,” kata Thomas, meraih kalung lalu membuka silinder metalik itu untuk memeriksa isinya.

Mata Newt berkilat penuh tanya.

Thomas menyimpan kekecewaannya dalam diam. Tidak ada surat dalam tabung silinder ini.

Newt baru akan bertanya ketika Thomas sudah mengalungkan benda itu kembali ke lehernya.

Thomas tertegun menyadari kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia tak sengaja memandangi bibir Newt. Diam-diam mengaguminya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa ditahan. Thomas tergoda. _Bodoh! Seperti tak pernah tahu saja rasanya berciuman._ Namun ia tak ragu untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu gerakan. Hanya kecupan sekilas yang lekas dilepas.

Newt terperangah oleh begitu banyak serangan tanpa aba-aba itu. “Hei, apa itu tadi?” Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah.

Thomas tampak menikmati ketika ia melihat rona merah di wajah Newt, sebelum kembali memungut gunting. Dadanya terasa hangat oleh gelitik kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

“Aku hanya melakukan yang kamu minta.”

*

“Ya ... Beres ... Tenanglah. Pasti kuselesaikan.”

Thomas tak ragu memutus video itu begitu dirasa sudah cukup. Panggilan dari Minho━teman se-jurusannya━yang ribut memberitahu tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas yang harus dirampungkan.

Diam-diam Thomas berpikir ia mulai terbiasa dengan peran ini dan menikmatinya. 

_Atau mungkin, tidak sama sekali._

Ketika Newt bergabung dengannya seraya meletakkan dua cangkir kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul hangat. Thomas tercenung. Ia memperhatikan cara Newt mengangkat tangan, menyesap cangkir, lalu meneguk likuidnya perlahan-lahan. Hal-hal sederhana yang luput dari perhatiannya dulu. Sekarang artinya jadi berbeda━walaupun mereka adalah dua individu yang lain.

Akan tetapi, melihat Newt mendampinginya dari bangun tidur hingga tidur kembali━dia punya eksistensi yang nyata━lalu memorinya menguak satu demi satu kenangan lama, sesuatu dalam sudut batinnya memberontak oleh rasa sesak.

Merasakan atensi Thomas tertuju penuh padanya━walaupun tahu jelas, jawabannya akan berupa gelengan━Newt bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Tolong ceritakan lagi, sejak kapan kita bersama?” Thomas justru membalik tanya, sama sekali bukan seperti yang Newt kehendaki.

Thomas sudah mendengar cerita itu kemarin dan ingin mendengarnya lagi sekarang. Hidupnya di dunia ini terasa mulus sekaligus sempurna━seperti kehidupan damai yang selama ini didamba.

Newt menjawab, “Sekitar satu tahun lalu, ingat?”

Newt tak keberatan mengulangi cerita mereka. Berpura-pura mengingatkan, atau berlagak seolah Thomas memang terlibat dalam peristiwa itu. Newt tak pernah keberatan, bahkan walau sekadar mengingat-ingat suasananya━warna kemeja dan celana yang dikenakan, atau cuaca langit dan awan-awan━sebagaimana halnya dirinya begitu sabar ‘mengajari’ Thomas apapun yang ingin diketahui tentang dunia ini.

“Setelah kita _berteman_ selama tiga tahun lamanya, kau baru menembakku saat malam natal itu?” Thomas menyambung, mengulang cerita kemarin. “Dan rasanya kita sama-sama bodoh setelah saling tahu ternyata kita memendam afeksi yang sama?”

“Hei, aku yang memulai, ingat …,” ujar Newt di sela kekeh tawa yang terdengar renyah.

“Bahwa aku sudah menaruh perhatian padamu sejak pandangan pertama. Kamu telat datang saat jam orientasi siswa …”

Thomas tak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa. “Lalu kamu mengambil alih kendali dan aku dihukum berdiri di tepi lapangan dengan dua tangan terangkat ke atas, huh?”

“Kalau kamu tidak dihukum olehku, senior lain yang mengambil alih sesi hukuman akan memperlakukanmu secara lebih kejam loh.”

“Selalu seperti itu dalihmu.”

Thomas masih tergelak. Mengangguk-angguk kepala ketika membayangkannya, seolah ia benar-benar mengalami cerita itu sendiri.

“Hei. Newt …” Tiba-tiba raut wajah Thomas berubah serius. Senyum di wajahnya hilang. “Apa kamu masih ingin diriku yang _ini_ bertukar tempat lagi?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

_Maksudku, apa kamu tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran orang asing yang mengklaim nama kekasihmu seenaknya?_

Thomas mengganti suara hatinya dengan kalimat lain yang dirasa lebih tepat, “Kamu ingin _Thomas_ -mu yang seharusnya kembali, sehingga aku _pergi_ dari sini?”

Jelas bahwa mereka adalah dua individu yang berlainan dari dua dunia yang berbeda.

Dirinya adalah Thomas yang menyertai Newt semenjak di Maze, nyaris mati kehausan di padang gurun, hingga bertempur bersama menyabung nyawa dalam tembok Last City.

Sementara Newt yang ini sama sekali tidak mengenali Glade, tidak pernah terbakar terik padang Schorch, dan (yang penting) tidak terinfeksi virus yang mengakibatkan terenggutnya nyawa.

“Jangan bodoh,” kata Newt setelah sedikit jeda. “Aku tidak peduli _Thomas_ mana yang di sini. Kau sudah melakukan peranmu dengan baik, Tommy.”

“Tapi itu masalah bagi kita, Newt. Kita adalah dua individu berbeda dengan cerita berbeda. Hanya karena sedikit tabrakan kosmik yang membuat kita yang seharusnya berlainan orbit, jadi bersinggungan!”

Akan tetapi, tanggapan Newt di luar dugaan Thomas.

“Omong kosong, Tommy!”

Newt menyentak cangkirnya. Bunyi denting di meja kaca itu mengingatkan Thomas akan suara gebrakan meja kayu, di suatu tempat di masa lalu.

Tahu-tahu Newt sudah merangkak naik ke atasnya dan merenggut kerah bajunya.

Kepala Thomas terdesak di antara dinding dan punggung sofa.

“Apa kamu punya bukti?!” seru Newt lagi.

Thomas bergidik melihat cara Newt mendesaknya hingga seperti ini. Wajah terlalu dekat hingga kedua hidung hampir bersinggungan. Akan tetapi, tatapan nyalang itu mengingatkan Thomas pada seruan marah yang berbunyi, _‘jangan bohong padaku!’_

“Tunjukkan bukti! Tommy! Tunjukkan bukti bahwa semua ceritamu tentang Glade, Schorch, Crank dan semuanya ... dan semuanya … itu benar dan meyakinkan, bukan cuma mimpi aneh yang bisa kamu klaim sebagai kenyataan?!”

Thomas tercekat. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

“Ayo, tunjukkan bukti!” Newt mengulangi kalimat terakhir dengan suara lemah, hingga cengkeraman di lehernya terlepas.

“Kupikir kamu sungguh percaya padaku?” Thomas mendesis lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya bergantian, pertanda kacau suasana hati.

Newt merosot di ujung sofa, sengaja menjauh.

“Aku benci itu, Tommy. Aku benci saat kamu membuat keberadaanku seolah tak berarti.”

Inilah mengapa setiap mengatakan bahwa _dirimu yang sebenarnya sudah mati,_ Thomas khawatir ia mengangkat topik yang salah. Memang benar. Ia baru saja mengobarkan percikan api.

Thomas mengangkat pandangan. Bahkan, Newt menolak bersitatap dengannya.

“Jangan lagi mengatakan apapun soal duniamu di sana, atau tentang bagaimana nasibku yang seharusnya.” Newt melanjutkan.

Khawatir bila ia menjawab, kalimatnya justru memperkeruh suasana, Thomas memilih diam. Ia terus mendengarkan hingga Newt memangkas petuahnya sebelum lelaki itu menyingkir dari ruangan.

“Tentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Kamu ingin hidup di _dunia_ mana. Jadilah dirimu seperti yang kamu inginkan, Tommy.”

Thomas memandangi cangkir kopinya yang masih penuh. Ketika diminum, rasa manisnya hilang entah ke mana, dan rasa hangatnya menguap sirna.

*

“Newt.”

“Ya?”

“Aku sudah membuat pilihan, dan menentukan keputusan.”

Malam itu kala mereka sudah beranjak berbaring bersama dan lampu kamar sudah berganti menjadi lampu tidur, tiba-tiba Thomas berinisiatif lain. Dirapatkannya jarak mendekati Newt hingga ia mampu merengkuh lelaki itu dalam dekapan.

“Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu.” Newt menyahut.

Keduanya sama-sama menikmati geletar menyenangkan kala punggung bertemu dada.

“Aku memilih hidup di sini; di sisimu.”

“Meskipun aku ini hanya ilusi bagimu?”

“Ya, meskipun kenyataannya kamu cuma mimpi.”

“Bagaimana kalau ternyata Wicked masih jadi dalang di balik semua ini?”

Thomas mengangkat kepala. Dagu bersandar di bahu, memandang lurus pada wajah lelaki di bawahnya. “Hei, kenapa jadi kamu yang khawatir?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan tindakanmu.”

“Bukankah ini permintaanmu?”

“Bicara tentang keinginan. Mungkin ya, ini semua keinginan kita berdua. Kita ingin ada di sini bersama-sama.”

“Aku tahu, Newt. Seluruh konsekuensi itu. Semua ingatan dari dunia sana, dan kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi di sini.”

Fakta bahwa kalung itu masih dipakai oleh Newt, dan tidak ada surat apapun di dalamnya, adalah kebenaran yang tak dapat disangkal. Newt masih hidup. Maka Thomas tak ingin menerima fakta apapun selain bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar suara Newt, berbincang bersamanya, dan mendekapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

“Kamu sudah benar-benar yakin?”

Thomas menelusurkan jemari di antara helai rambut pirang itu. Tercium aroma wangi shampo yang dipakai Newt kala ia mengecup keningnya lembut. “Tentu. Tidak ada yang kuragukan lagi.”

“Kalau begitu jangan pergi, Tommy. Tetaplah bersamaku di sini.”

Thomas tak dapat menahan senyuman. “Aku tak pergi ke mana pun, Newt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya Thomas gak mau balik ke tempat dunianya berasal karena saya memang pengen bikin newtmas bersama :-)
> 
> Thanks buat kak Fum atas event ini. Saya jadi tergerak buat merampungkan ide untuk newtmas. Dan karena dalam aturan modified canon diperbolehkan, jadi saya harap fik ini bisa masuk kualifikasi "AU dari headcanon" saya buat newtmas.


End file.
